


晴昼

by Sai_saki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_saki/pseuds/Sai_saki
Summary: 一个简陋的想法 边写边仔细想吧如果七濑遥和橘真琴不是青梅竹马，但他们在学校里碰到了，这样的故事。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

原来制服的绿领带系在脖子上真是丑。

七濑遙站在校门口等人，无聊。门口另一边站的那个学生低着头抠手机，秋季橘色的树叶背景显得校服的配色越发滑稽，迎着光领带绿得像在发光，让他移不开眼睛。

是不是盯得太久了？那男生摆弄手机的动作停了一阵，七濑把手从兜里抽出来，装模作样抹了把脸。

不一会另一个学生慌里慌张跑出来，玩着手机的绿领带跟他一起走了。

起初没怎么注意到，七濑开始站在校门口等叶月渚慢吞吞走出来，也不过是这个秋季才开始的事情。来来往往校门口那么多人，男的都系着那么一条滑稽的绿色布条，也没理由专门去在意一个谁。只能说是那天下午渚来的太慢了，天气又很好，才有了发光的绿领带那一说。

渚和自己不太一样，他被迫结交了对方的很多朋友，龙崎什么，还有别的忘了名字的；偶尔松冈会从别的学校来找他玩一下，介绍过自己的竹马给七濑认识。社交到这里也就可以了，顺其自然不用特别想着去认识谁，交朋友都是水到渠成的事。

关于制服领带颜色的事，轻飘飘的，在历史课上听无聊内容睡着的时候便已被他抛在脑后。

从走廊的一头走到另一头要经过三个班级，七濑在放课后数着柜子的数量缓缓踱过去。二层窗户外头是开始落叶的晚樱，今天又是个好天气，他歪着头向对面的教学楼张望，一个高个头男生抱着一个大箱子鬼鬼祟祟的跑过去——我们的制服真的有那么难看吗？七濑看着绿色领带消失在对侧的拐角处。

是上次那个人，他站在校门口才记起来有这么回事。高个子，亚麻色头发，下垂眼，领带系的很规整，普通高中男生，没什么特别的。就是这样一位普通高中男生站在另一侧的校门口，捧着那个大纸箱；七濑饶有兴趣地盯着那个纸箱，里面时不时发出小小的嘭嘭的声音，像是小动物。叶月渚跟很多人一起出来的，吵吵闹闹，吸引了这个普通高中男生的注意，七濑把手机从裤兜里掏出来开始假装不在乎。

“那个人的箱子里有一只猫。”渚在回家的路上跟他说。

“从学校里弄的？”

“不知道，大概吧？之前网球场那不是有个铁丝网的破洞，可能从那里跑进来的。”

“……噢。”真羡慕，他也想有一只猫。

“你认识他吗？”

“不。”

“那我去认识认识，”渚嬉皮笑脸，“以后说不定还可以去他家里看猫咪。”

这样是不是有点太莫名其妙了？七濑双手插兜，“随你的便。”

见过一次，见过第二次，那么在第三次见面时便会很轻松地把那个人的轮廓从记忆里提取出来。在偶遇对方抱着猫箱子的次日，七濑遙拎着体操服的袋子慢慢回教室去，亚麻色头发的高个男生从另一边的更衣室出来；这回那男生没系领带，敞开的领口露出脖颈，是给太阳晒成健康的小麦颜色。七濑也说不清楚为什么会注意到对方的脖子，大概是因为之前总是在意领带的缘故；现在他更觉得那块绿色的布条可恶，系在自己脖子上的那一份也感觉紧在喉咙上，有点呼吸不畅，令人不快。

他走到教室里，一些动作快的已经早早回来了。人多了教室里显得拥挤，七濑遥觉得有点热，偷偷把领带解了塞进抽屉。

在同一个时间段或者接着的时间段上体育课实在是非常常见，校园面积有限，班级就那几个，他犯不着去因为经常碰到一个人而开始苦恼。他也没有苦恼，那应该怎么形容——移不开眼睛，像坐着观鲸的游船，眼睛除了偶尔出现的鲸鱼再不想聚焦到别的东西上。七濑从小接受很传统的日本家庭教育，尽量不要同陌生的人对视，会给别人造成困扰。

下次再见面或许应该问一下对方的名字，如果不再是陌生人说不定就可以大大方方地看了。

渚抢先一步，遙在跟同班同学途径篮球场的时候看见了那头蓬蓬的黄色卷发，跟穿着篮球服的几个男生站在一起——没见着那个人，于是他稍微打了个招呼从旁边若无其事经过了，然后在放课后，他从渚的口中得知了对方的名字。

“真琴？”

“嗯，跟你一个年级的，橘真琴。”

原来他是篮球部的。七濑觉得有点可惜，他回忆起之前那人穿着白衬衫的模样，宽肩膀，应该也适合游泳。

“篮球部的人都好有意思，”渚看起来心情非常好，“鴫野很热心，他说下回有比赛，欢迎我们去看。”

“没兴趣。”

“哎——一起来嘛，友谊赛，反正也是比个热闹。鴫野——鴫野你认识吗？也是三年级的。”

他不怎么关注篮球，当然也不会知道那个名字对应着哪个人，“什么时间？”

他去了那场比赛，属实挺热闹；去了些低年级的学妹，松冈的妹妹也来了，不知道是被谁吸引过来的。爱好摆在那里，诚然这种运动激烈不乏趣味，七濑遥本人却提不起兴趣来；没看到亚麻色的橘真琴，鴫野贵澄招摇的粉色占据了他大部分的视野，现在他知道那是谁了。

熬到比赛第三节结束，七濑已经不知道自己的眼睛在看哪里。江偶尔跟他或者渚攀谈两句，身材话题，他用一些没意义的语气词回应。他听到渚跟别人碎碎念，说怎么没见到高个子的橘真琴；篮球社的男生告诉渚：真琴扭了脚，虽然没什么大事，但还是留在家里休息了。听到这句话反倒像是一块石头落了地——真琴今天不会来了，遙就失去了继续站在这里的意义。他看到鴫野从远处走过来，正很用力地跟渚挥手。

“刚刚没看到你，晚上要一起去吃点东西吗？啊，”鴫野看了看他，“你是七濑遥。”

“是，”他后退一步，“晚上还有点事情，所以现在要走了。”

“贵澄，”对方伸出手，“听渚说起过你。晚饭——没时间吗？”见他没有回应，贵澄也不再勉强，“今天不方便的话，那就下次吧，到下次再做正式的自我介绍。”

晚饭的时候他嚼油豆腐走神，咬到嘴巴。靠近智齿的创口在第二天早上就变成了溃疡，他的半边脸都跟着一起痛，下颌关节活动也变得痛苦。这种痛苦让他变得更不爱说话，独居在家不需要和别人交谈，到了学校还是免不了被叫起来读书本。渚在放学回家的交谈中没发现，依旧和龙崎吵吵闹闹。

没有确切的证据表明补充微量元素可以直接治疗溃疡，七濑在便利店看着货架想；这就好像感冒了喝那种很苦的冲剂也没有什么用一样，安慰剂效应，唬人的把戏，他只需要回家里忍耐个五六天就会过去。

周末以后又到周末，他模模糊糊的记忆里这场溃疡仿佛存在了一个世纪。泡澡后他在浴室里对着镜子努力检查那块溃疡，肿了一块，吃饭张开嘴巴都成为一种折磨。怜在放课后邀请他同篮球社团的鴫野一起吃饭，七濑活动他僵硬的下颌关节，话还没说出来一句。

“你这是——遙，你怎么了，你没吃午饭吗？”男孩指着他一动没动的便当包裹。

“溃疡很痛。”

“啊……那真是可惜，”渚皱起眉头，“贵澄说今天真琴也一起去，要去吃很辣的菜……”

“那我……”那块创口又传来阵阵钝痛，“还是算了吧。”

“不过都是同一个学校的，以后也会有时间。”

确实啊，以后还有的是时间。独自回家的路程显得十分漫长，风吹动树叶，落叶泛着橘子的颜色，他的领带不听话，擅自溜出开衫；七濑遥莫名其妙笑了，真琴有一双绿眼睛，他方才想起来；柔和的绿色眼睛，他甚至都还没有同那双眼睛对视过，就在刚刚他失去了一个认识那个人的机会，不过以后还有很久，从秋季开始到明年的春天，他还有大把的时间去密谋、策划什么——或者只是等待，等待真琴看向他。


	2. Chapter 2

“礼物，”渚于周日的晚上来拜访，递过一小袋花里胡哨的糖。  
“真琴给你的。”  
“谢谢。”维生素软糖，上书百分之多少的果汁添加，桔粉色塑料包装上绘着人气不衰的三丽鸥公仔，怎么看都不是中学男生会从货架上取下来的样式。  
“他听了我说起你没来的理由，惊讶了一下，然后在外套口袋里掏了半天，”渚喝着热茶，看着七濑在电视柜里翻找，“不过话说回来，你那溃疡创——还没恢复吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“是不是太久了，有点令人担心啊。”

1999年制作的浪客剑心追忆编简短描述了绯村剑心脸上十字伤疤的来历，七濑在看到无法止住渗血的第一道刀疤时神情恍惚，不自觉地用舌头去舔右侧的智齿——溃疡已经痊愈，不知道是时间的功劳还是那袋糖。收到的礼物尽管咀嚼起来有些费劲，但他努力吃完了，一整个周一嘴里尽是蜜柑的味道。  
我应当道谢，他想，用一样回礼或者口头上的；这是一个机会，一个完美的机会，七濑遙竟然试图抓住一个机会去认识一个人。渚对他的问题十分惊讶，“你问我他喜欢吃什么？如果你当真那么在意，为什么不直接去问他？”  
这是大实话，可七濑却对同那个人对话这件事产生了某种奇怪的心理——造成渚交到篮球部的新朋友、真琴送给自己糖果这一连串事的原因，非要说的话应该是从他在校门口偷偷摸摸地看对方开始的；他像个偷窥者，在暗地里使用了某种下作的陷阱。  
“……我不知道。”  
“你见到他会紧张？这可不像你。”渚蹲在地上选购货架下层的面包，“怎么说呢，你也不用太放在心上，那本来就是他买给他妹妹的东西，多买了一份剩在口袋里，就落到你那了。”  
所以也不是特别给我的，他不免有点失落，随手从他视野平齐的架子上拿了一份盐味饼干，“那帮我捎这个给他。”

天气逐渐转凉，失去游泳作为消遣以后七濑不再花费时间在外逗留。从校园的栅栏网向里可以看到泳池的水面积起一层落叶，到了来年春季又是一顿好打扫——不过那时应该也同他没什么关系了，毕业在即，恐怕三月份的水温不会比现在更暖。他在一道又一道铁丝的围墙里看到橘真琴披了件衣服向他身后的方向走过去，彼时树枝啪地一声落在水里，真琴的绿眼睛发现了他。  
先是溅起的水花，那人微微耸起肩膀，不知道瞳孔是不是也会跟着放大一点；然后扫过水波推开的落叶，接着是水池的边缘；真琴站定在那里，大睁着眼睛。  
但那也只是七濑遙的匆匆一瞥，他没有驻足，没有回望，带着一种用廉价饼干了结一切的敷衍态度从围墙的另一侧离开了。

夜里下了一场雨，地上留下很多黄褐色的叶子。有些情绪非但没有结束，反而在踩过淋湿的叶面时更加疯狂。秋季走向尾声，七濑遙开始怀念夏季的翠绿色。

游泳俱乐部西面那家便利店面积小，人手也少；他站在收款台前面等收银员代班收好货物花了五分钟，这五分钟里有很多人走进走出，买或者不买东西；橘真琴被两个跑的很快的小孩推搡着进来，从货架上扫荡很多果味软糖，男孩的怀里抱着一把五颜六色的包装。  
小孩追在真琴身边，三个人排到遙的后面。  
真琴也没有打招呼或者什么别的，七濑遙盯着收款的绿色显示屏；没有寒暄，更谈不上聊天。小女孩一直在跟真琴说游泳接力的事情，这是个插话的好机会，他想，毕竟我确实也参加过那种比赛，是以“你对这个感兴趣”作为开头比较好，还是“你也在这个俱乐部游泳吗”比较不那么生硬，他还没做出抉择，店员从后面走出来，非常抱歉，让您久等了。  
蓝袋子的盐味饼干卖的很好，他一边等待找零一边打量放推荐商品的小塑料筐，余光瞥到真琴的手指点着柜台，仿佛在上课走神，光滑的塑料糖豆包装从肘弯滑落——啊，对不起，高个子男孩迅速蹲下去捡；双胞胎也跟着帮忙，买的东西在桌台上堆成小山。  
七濑的尴尬写在脸上，他反应迅速，蹲到地上，但没有帮到任何忙，甚至连塑料包装的一角都没有摸到，只是做了一个无意义的蹲起动作。您的零钱——店员把硬币和纸币交到他手里，加热的包子马上就好。  
真琴把那一摞小山往前推了推——是的，七濑遙仍旧无法停止偷偷看他，而且遙也很肯定，真琴也在偷偷看自己，躲躲闪闪的眼神总有那么几个零点零几秒会遇到；那绿眼睛的男孩在几次眨眼和偷瞄以后红了耳朵，从货架上抓过一袋蓝色包装的饼干，“……麻烦把这个也加上。”

他变得比以前更加频繁地见到真琴。  
午饭的时候会看到真琴提着小包从教室内窗玻璃前面路过，标注着体育课的时段会在更衣室的门口或者操场旁擦肩而过——他单方面以为的，因为两人中间总是隔着一条走廊，有时会是宽阔的路。在某些放课后的场合他顺着学校围墙的一面回家，渚会隔着围栏同在水池边徘徊的真琴打招呼。渚最近的一个月经常出入在篮球场，有时真琴和渚一起回去，会绕路经过那个泳池；七濑撞见过，那时候他会收获真琴垂着的眼神，还有嘴角淡淡的笑意。  
真琴为什么会在那里？他没问过。西装外套下是真琴那副适合游泳的身材，倘若能早些相识，在更早的小学、或者幼稚园，便可以蛊惑他跟自己一起加入那间游泳俱乐部，之后就可以顺理成章一起参加接力赛。这种奇怪的“如果”幻想让七濑花了很多时间看着水池发呆，在水里，脱掉一层一层的衣服，或者浸湿衣服；与水有关的东西往往显得十分性感。真琴裹着校服，领带永远打的平整，看起来与性感这个形容八杆子打不着。

“真琴对泳池的事很感兴趣，”渚终于揭晓了谜底，“他说他以前看过我们的比赛，觉得很厉害。”  
“他弟弟和妹妹想参加。”  
“哎？你怎么知道的？”  
“偶然碰见的，他们在我边上聊天。”  
“偷听可不太好，”矮个子笑了，“你有没有和他说话？”  
“没有。”  
“真琴倒是问起了你，他说上次那个饼干很好吃，想要给你回礼来着。”  
“随手买的而已，不必了吧？”他想起在便利店的经历。  
“你不想和他说话吗？”  
“……不是的。”  
“喔——你在害羞！”男孩拍了一把他的肩膀，“周末的时候一起，嗯……出去玩怎么样？秋季快过去了。”  
这跟害羞有什么关系，只是我还没准备好。他对交谈说实话没什么兴趣，出门也没什么好去处，冬季就在眼前，海边并不理想，“回头再说吧。”他回答。

直到圣诞节前学校一直在进行有的没的小测，口头约定的外出活动也被无限推迟。和新年一起紧挨着的假期看起来匆匆忙忙，年末，寒冷渲染了一点毕业在即的离别气氛。  
圣诞节照例是要下雪，迟来的“正式”见面约在商业街的某家菜馆。七濑到的晚，因为一些琐事耽搁，母亲在电话里惋惜他不能去东京同家里人一起庆祝节日。电车拥挤不堪，他在温暖的车厢里昏昏欲睡，走在人行道上吹着冷风稍微清醒一点；有些商店开着门，淡淡的热浪打在他身上，不痛不痒。  
遙在门口站着，盯着漆成绿色的门，圣诞装饰闪闪亮亮，呼出的气在空气中变成白色的雾；里面一定很暖和，门上一层水汽被人用手指画出笑脸的形状。他正要拉开门进去，有人从里面把门打开了。  
橘真琴在讲电话，本来乖乖的垂着眼睛稍微抬了抬，看着七濑遙，像是在示意他进去。不靠谱的节日装饰物实在质量堪忧，门框顶上装饰的金色彩带从内侧耷拉下来一截，两个男孩一起抬起头——啊，它绑着一截槲寄生。  
进去，还是不进去？他偷瞄真琴，真琴正慢慢点着头，小声回答听筒那边的话，这通电话不像是会很快结束的样子。他们僵在门口，真琴的耳朵和推着门的手被冷气吹的红红的。  
“呀，你来了。”贵澄从里面走出来，看见七濑站在大门口，“进来吧？我正要去拿饮料。”  
那便是不得不行动了。

“小兰和小莲都在俱乐部学游泳吗？”  
“嗯，是这样的。”  
“真怀念啊，我和小遙小时候也是在那边。”渚看向七濑。  
“啊？噢……没错。”他玩着玻璃杯的边沿。  
“我记得真琴说过小孩子的接力赛？”鴫野给所有人发糖果，“七濑——你们参加过吗？还是挺有意思的吧。”  
“小学时候的事了。”  
“小遙别那么说嘛，明明都是美好的回忆。真琴你没有和他们一起游游看吗？”服务生把锅子端上来，渚往旁边闪了闪，“之前我还想过，你应该也很适合游泳。”  
“我的话……”  
面前的锅子已经沸了，那个句子支支吾吾，断得不干不净，让他按耐不住终于抬起眼睛，迎上真琴试探的目光。男孩的磨毛衬衫领口系的紧紧的，外面套了件很柔软的绒线衫，袖口很长，在七濑的注视下蜷起手指。遙透过锅子的蒸气盯着对方的耳朵，那些因为寒冷的红晕还没散去。渚和鴫野在聊运动的话题，对于真琴究竟适合什么吵个不停，鴫野一把揽住真琴的肩膀，给卷毛男孩介绍那可是他们高年级篮球的主力军；渚不甘示弱，说真琴来游泳的话一定可以做的跟七濑一样好。  
这都是七濑遙和橘真琴两个人的话题，可当下却跟他们两个人没什么关系了。  
真琴冲着他笑了，是那种不好意思的笑，颧骨那儿不知道是热的还是怎么回事，看起来和他的耳朵一样红。他们是未成年人还不能饮酒，但真琴看起来却像是醉了，被鴫野揽住肩膀的时候像一只安抚玩偶，毛茸茸、软软的贴在别人身上。  
七濑没继续游泳的话题，于是对话慢慢迁移到别的东西上。好像大家都对七濑的沉默见怪不怪，像多年的朋友习以为常的一样；真琴喝了鴫野偷偷带来的三得利鸡尾酒饮料，聊天的时候也活泼起来，夹菜的时候偶尔同遙对视，便垂下眼睛，嘴角弯弯的。

告别时仍在下雪，真琴搭上月台对面的电车，脸埋在街边随手买的蓝色围巾里。  
我好像没有同他说圣诞快乐，啊，七濑遙后知后觉，今天这一整晚过后他们仍然没有聊过一次天。


	3. Chapter 3

中心考之后还有第二轮受试，到这里再同朋友们商议梦想的话题为时已晚，报名匆匆忙忙就结束，就算是渚也不能清楚的知道七濑遙进学计划的全部内容。  
中学生，要同时思考的事情太多了。遙讨厌乱七八糟，也讨厌形式主义的日程本，填了些报名表，脑袋很清醒。  
疏远都是要到了一定程度才能发觉，距离第二次考试约莫两周的某天，他在市中心的超市买了些无所谓的漫画书，提着塑料袋的手感觉不到重量，也谈不上累；车门在他身后打开又关上，经过很多个站台，慢慢失去时间的概念。  
到换乘点上来一些提着包的学生，确实到了补习班下课的点。七濑瞧着玻璃，真琴站在他身后稍远些的地方，上了车以后就靠着墙开始渴睡。  
我确实有一阵子没见过他了，他稍稍回过头看了一眼，大概也是去了补习班，毕竟国立大学还是挺难考的。那么我以后要去哪里？七濑缓缓回忆自己填过的三张报名表，一张已经坠机的京都——就算是听起来也太荒谬了，他还有两次别的机会。  
真琴睡着。他开始数自己经过了几个站台，到达目的地大概还需要多久；要下车的老太和上班族往外挪动，七濑跟着旁边的人挪到另一侧的车门旁，车厢里很暖和，对面的真琴脸红扑扑的，裹着围巾和这么厚的衣服，等会下了车该又会觉得冷了。  
他紧张了起来，甚至担心用力的呼吸都会把真琴吵醒。那些关于各种骚扰事件的新闻和手机通告板块是怎么写的，女性描述她们正在家里熟睡时，看到窗外有盯着他看的奇怪男人——想到这里，他又慌里慌张把目光移向别处。真琴的手里抱着几个装习题集的塑料文件夹，在这种寒冷的天气却让他想到那种被窝里的安抚玩偶。  
交谈其实是很适合发生在这种互相知晓姓名的偶遇场合，但真琴睡着，真琴想要睡着，七濑遙不该破坏这种气氛。  
天王寺报站声响，真琴倏地睁开眼睛。

逃跑说的就是这种行动；上一次是在圣诞节，他从正门逃到座位，为了逃开对接吻的怪异联想；这次是在电车站，倒没有慌里慌张——那是缓慢的、冷漠的踱步，从电车中间立着的扶手杆踱到月台，车门关闭的警报声和真琴剩下的文件夹滑落到地上的声音一起在背后响起，他的大脑仍旧一片空白，刚刚该说你好——不，我要离开，可是说再见也太——我们明明刚刚见面。  
七濑遙引以为傲的自由直觉失去作用，跟在国内所有的学校里随心所欲的去选择比起来，明显现在困扰他的并不是什么选择困难症的问题。

当真琴在电车上掉下第一片文件夹的时候，我应当去捡的，七濑在之后的时间一直在为这件小事后悔。他在学校另一条连廊上又碰到过一次真琴，那男孩一瘸一拐的——大概是之前扭到的脚再次受了伤，他们面对面走向对方，但真琴慢慢低下头，开始在拎在手里的制服口袋中翻找手机。  
一条绿油油的布条从本就不深的口袋里掉到地上，七濑遥迅速作出反应，真琴抢他一步，趔趄着在半空中截住了那条领带。  
擦肩而过后他回头看，真琴就站在那里，小心地拍着那布上面的尘——尽管它根本就没有掉到地上。

他感觉到了那种疏远和拘束，发生在还未开始靠近前的疏远。渚和真琴一起买了面包，遙在路上碰到，真琴不再弯着眼睛笑着看他，换成笑着看别的地方，或者没有表情。  
再次扭了脚的真琴不方便活动，在大家都出去的时候会趴在课桌上睡着。七濑在桌屉里找到被挤成一叠的便条纸，女生的名字书在下角，不过是想在卒业之前传达自己的心意。他在鞋柜里也看到这种字条——说实话，这让他感觉有点遗憾，带着情感的纸条跟鞋子放在一起什么的，总是不太般配。倘能当面讲出来，可能还有让七濑遥产生兴趣的机会。  
他抓过一次现行，早上第一个到学校的女生往他的桌屉里投粘牙的巧克力糖，在听到七濑叫自己名字的时候纸片和糖一起掉到地上。你在做什么，他问。我没有做什么，那女孩回答。  
你写了字条，七濑瞥了眼掉在地上的纸。  
“我……”他观察出那种支支吾吾和缓慢流淌的羞怯。  
你总要说些什么吧，在字条上。  
给……给你糖。尾田缓缓站直身体，因为有好吃的糖，想分享给你……这么说的。  
就这样吗——七濑遥难以置信，看得她攥紧了另一只手，手汗大概已经将水笔的痕迹浸透，“谢谢，”他最终只说得出这两个字，谢谢你给我的糖，还谢谢你留在便条上的字。我看到的东西还并未传达到我这里，如果我未捉到她，那么我会在早课开始前得知尾田一直在意我的事——他看到了，飘飘摇摇的纸，七濑遥不是近视眼；但我捉到了，这变成了要给我糖，尽管我并不喜欢吃这种糖，跟这位尾田也并不熟悉。

人类的优势中一定包含能够用语言传达自己的情感，当面由声带震动产生的冲击比落在纸张和屏幕的字迹要大得多。忙碌时的神经麻痹已经褪去，七濑遥有很多话想说。  
从什么开始说起？从初诣开始讲起吧，跟着家里的人去的，排了很长的队伍——地址偏远，是真琴不会去到的地方；买了花色的御守，揣在兜里却想不通多买的那一份是为了什么，是为了怕跟去年的一样丢在不知道的角落？或者考试结束的时候，真琴围着围巾，站在教学楼门口等雪停下，有那么一个时候他突然觉得制服的明朗配色也不赖；绿的眼珠看着零零散散走掉的同龄人，手拢着围巾，围巾下面是绿色的领带，那条带去了夏日遐想的绿色领带。七濑遥发现了雪中人的绿色眼睛，而后才看到它，然后回忆起秋季初遇的时候，开始无端想象夏季男生光裸的后背。  
在一些相见的或者未相见的场合他都有话要说，因为场合和不甚清醒的大脑变得无话可说。教室里只留下扭了脚的真琴那天，七濑拎着衣服从走廊经过。真琴的目光像靠近磁石一样盯上他，却迅速转开了，脸埋在白色的衬衫里。那屋子里没有旁人，他完全可以走进去，问一句你为什么从那之后就不再看我。

在逃跑电车后的几次见面都不太愉悦，七濑也不是很想提起。他那段时间在偷懒逃避，真琴有几次试图跟他说话，在电车对面的站台做出过几次小幅度的摆手，或者上前一步要说什么一样的动作。他没回应，倒不如说是他不能确定那些是不是在对自己，因为某些时候有些别的学生会对着对面喊：喂，真琴。  
所以他选择性地失忆了，永远在等待机会的七濑遥相信机会永远在下一个场合。他失去了创造场合的能力，走廊和球场不再能够成为会面的地点，真琴的脚扭得很厉害，短时间是无法继续了；走廊不够私密，他不能在那种地方鼓起勇气。  
勇气本应是他最不在意的东西，现在由于他那些未说出口的尚未知晓内容的语言，压力像一只膨胀在空房间里的巨大气球，把小小的七濑遥挤到角落。  
和真琴还没有产生直接的语言交流，微小的眼神流露就像替代盲人视觉而被放大的听觉一样搔动他的感官，他分辨得出是什么情绪，能意识到害羞的场合对方也并没有不开心，在真琴看向别的地方的时候他能明白对方的心绪仍然停留在视线未及之处的自己身上。  
现在他从中只能读出伤感，说是失落可能更具体一点，他清楚得很。

毕业典礼前天的放课后他从走廊上缓慢走过，行走不便的真琴定不会走的很快，他也不敢相信那样的一个男生，在毕业前的最后一天会没有人想对他说点什么。  
夕阳从窗玻璃照入教室，给人蒙上一层背光的阴影，真琴垂着脑袋，和一个女孩面对面站着。已经立春，围巾早就不需要了，领带染上一点蜜柑的颜色，气氛变得很暧昧。  
有关真琴的事我一直很在意。七濑遥驻下脚步，多简单的事情，说话这个动作原来那么容易。不知道是光线原因还是什么，真琴的脸红扑扑的，像是很多次他在冬天见过的模样，啊，真琴发现了我。  
那是一瞬间的，像是在被表白的途中因为不好意思而看向别处，仅仅是短暂的一瞥。那高个子男孩的眼睛低低的，小声说了些什么，内容七濑不得而知。但他侥幸对上过那双眼睛，不用了解内容他也能知道真琴无意接受别人的心意。  
这种了解是否能说明有关真琴的事我也一直很在意？这是我一直想要说的吗？

七濑遥第一次不抗拒古板的仪式感，唱校歌，颁发毕业证书，他的班级走在真琴的前头，他从台上下来，真琴的班级便准备从另一边上去。在队伍里他看到真琴的亚麻色头发，阳光下带着金色的模糊边缘；烫的平整的制服，明亮的绿色领带，这是他们最后一次穿着制服走在学校里。新制服将在下一个年头启用，绿色的眼睛和绿色领带到时都会成为中学时代的回忆。变成回忆只是需要时间这么简单，他在顺着队伍走出校门的时候开始慌乱，所有的毕业生都排着队伍往前走，前面有女生还在哼着校歌的段落，唱我们走向一个明亮的未来；游泳部的后辈在两旁等他，渚流了眼泪，有几个一年级的后辈问他会去哪里读书；一些在意他的女孩，尾田，还有别人，默默地站在稍远的地方——粘牙的巧克力糖成为了结尾，压在桌屉里的纸成为了结尾，结尾就像纸一样卷在不知名的角落、在某一天被彻底丢掉。  
你会去哪里？渚高声问他。  
那是一个延展的未来，他的未来不能就停留在这里，在意的事情不能就这样不了了之。七濑遥猛地回过头，一下就从人群里发现了真琴的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：アルクアラウンド ーー サカナクション  
> 对一开始设计的结局进行了一些更改，可能看起来和题目不太相称。希望可以在之后的别篇里面提到天气的事情。我喜欢看起来没有情绪的七濑遥里在的感情用事，毕竟在我本人的感觉里面他仍然是个感性的人，但不知道这样很细腻的描述是否太过。想要表达一个人在慢慢变的勇敢，效果如何我自己却难以评判，改了几次，也只是聊胜于无。  
> 如有BUG和别字，恳请指出，非常感谢！


End file.
